Raining, Pouring
by EverythingBromance
Summary: In which Hiro loves the rain, Ando wants to bring an umbrella and they are both completely ridiculous. Fluffy Hiro/Ando slash for Heroesvs Week Five on tumblr!


_A/N: Second time writing slash for these two and I completely love doing it so this definitely won't be the last of it! It's an extremely unpopular pairing so if I don't write it no one is going to. ;) If you have time to write a review that would be greatly appreciated and if you have any Hiro/Ando fanfiction ideas I am extremely opened to hearing them!  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Hiro Nakamura or Ando Masahashi. If I did I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site about them. xD

* * *

Hiro Nakamura grinned as he stared at the rain pouring down outside the window of his office. He had always loved the rain. He loved the way it sounded as it hit the puddles on the ground and the way it made the air smell. Most people felt that the day was very gloomy when rain fell from a darkened sky, but Hiro had always seen a beauty in it. He always did have a very optimistic view of things.

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was just about time for his lunch break. A huge smile filled his face as he thought about walking outside in the rain. He quickly finished up what he had been working on and rushed out of his office, headed towards another. He had never been planning on going by himself.

"I'll be ready to go out to lunch with you in a second Hiro." Ando said, without even looking up from what he was typing on his computer. It didn't surprise Hiro that his boyfriend knew it was him immediately. They had gone out for lunch almost every day even before they had started dating.

"Ando, did you know it's raining?" Hiro questioned.

His boyfriend typed for a few more seconds before taking his eyes off the screen and glancing outside. "You want us to walk outside while it's pouring, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You always did love the rain."

Hiro grinned because Ando did of course know of his love for this weather just like he knew almost everything else about him. They had known each other for over twenty years after all. "Are you okay with getting wet?"

Ando raised his eyebrows. "I'm bringing an umbrella."

Hiro frowned, but decided after a moment that he would find a way to get Ando to walk with him in the pouring rain without anything to block it out. "You don't need to bring it."

"You won't convince me to get soaking wet." Ando informed him, standing up and going over to grab his umbrella. Hiro walked over, laced Ando's free hand with his and started to drag him out of the building.

The moment the two of them stepped out of Yamagato, Hiro released his boyfriend's hand and rushed out to stand in the rain. He sniffed the air that he was so fond of in this weather and stared up at the sky. His glasses became blurry as the rain fell on them, but he didn't care. He almost wanted to stick his tongue out and see if he could catch the water on it.

"Come on Hiro." Ando called, already making his way towards one of their favourite places to eat.

Hiro sighed and ran to catch up with his boyfriend, walking next to him, but standing far enough away that he wasn't under the umbrella he was holding. It was only several seconds later when a thought formed in Hiro's head and he went to stand in front of Ando to stop him from walking any further.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed.

Ando tried to look annoyed but ultimately ended up smiling a little at his enthusiasm. "What?"

Hiro looked around and was happy to see they weren't standing in front of any stores or restaurants and hardly any people were walking nearby. "First, give me the umbrella."

"I told you I don't want to get wet."

"But I think it might be worth it." He held out his hand. "Trust me."

Ando hesitated for a moment, but did end up closing the umbrella and handing it to Hiro. They were both getting soaked now. Hiro nodded at his boyfriend and dropped the umbrella on the ground.

"In many different stories, when the rain is pouring and the romance is progressing, the couples kiss. Do you think it would be as amazing in real life as it is in fiction?"

Ando, who seemed irritated to be in the rain moments before, immediately softened and smiled in a way that made Hiro's heart skip a beat, "We could try it and see."

Feeling giddy at the words, Hiro threw his arms around Ando's neck and brought their lips together. Ando didn't hesitate to kiss him back and their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm. Rain continued to pour down around them, but Hiro was hardly noticing it anymore. He only cared about how nice Ando's lips felt against his. He felt incredibly lucky to be in love with the one person who had always been by his side. The one that he was sure he would never be able to live without.

It was several seconds before they broke apart. Ando grinned and then started to laugh with a complete joy. It was so contagious that Hiro had to join in.

"We are ridiculous." Ando commented.

"I know, but it is how we roll." Hiro mentioned, repeating the words he had said years ago.

Ando rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Do you want your umbrella back n-" Hiro wasn't able to complete the sentence.

He had been cut off when Ando grabbed his face and started to kiss him again.

Yes, they were ridiculous. Their clothes were drenched and the air was freezing enough that they would both be sick later. It wasn't a smart or mature thing to be doing. However, Hiro didn't regret it. It was like a moment from a love story and would continue to be until they returned to Yamagato, likely dripping water on the floor and getting yelled at by Kimiko for their actions.

_It was definitely still worth it. _


End file.
